A Weird Pokémon Journey *Ch. 4
by AniPokJGirl
Summary: a weird realization, catching pokémon, nasty tempers, and Ashley's book


# A Weird Pokémon Journey- Ch. 4

We went down Route 1 without much luck in Pokémon catching. They always ran away before they were weak enough! Weird, huh? But we found a hurt Pidgey. I already had Doduo, so Luna took her (Pidgey). She named it (Windy) Wendy. Luna also fought and captured a Bulbasaur (Spores). I was pretty sure I'd find one soon. So there were still four empty balls in my belt when we got to Viridian City. "Did you know the word 'viridity' means green?" Luna said. "Ah, useless facts. You could live without them, but why?" I teased. I started saying that when she started telling me useless facts all the time. Whenever that was. 

"Hey, look!" I said, brightening up. There's a Pokémon Center! Both of my pokémon are practically fainting." "Mine too. Let us go forth." "Right." We walked inside and saw only a few other people there. This hospital was set up like a mix between the game and the show, which I undoubtedly was in. Anyway, since everyone else was doing something, we went straight to the front desk. Since Flash, Wendy, and Spores/ Spear and Bobbin (my Doduo who liked to bob its head) weren't burned or poisoned or something, Nurse Joy put our pokéballs in the regeneration machine- if you want to call it that- then gave them back. 

We both decided to walk instead of ride our bikes into Viridian Forest. I let Spear ride in my basket and Flash was full of energy. Luna and I were walking mostly in silence. Then I remembered my guidebook. "Luna! Stop a sec." "Did you see a pokémon?" she asked excitedly. We weren't having much luck. "Nope, sorry. But I just remembered something I... brought here. A gift from someone." Then I dug into my bag, searching for the guidebook-thingy. "Look." "What is that?" "It's.. a guidebook. It shows you all the right directions to go. And some cheats, too." "Cool! I wonder who made that." "A Pokémon master? I think it was this guy named Nintendo." I said, trying to hide a grin. "Hmm.." Luna contemplated. "According to this, there should be some tall grass right.. here!" I had wandered ahead with Spear. "Hey! A Pikachu!" I brought out Bobbin (the Doduo). "Finally I get another Pokémon." 

I snuck up on the Pikachu. "Bobbin, peck attack!" I whispered. "Chu!!" The Pikachu wailed. Then it thundershocked my Doduo. But this Pikachu was actually kind of weak. While yelling out, "Keep on pecking her!" I took out my Pokédex quickly and sort of pointed it at the Pikachu. "LEVEL 5 PIKACHU," it said. It was too bad Bobbin didn't know any other moves. But the Pikachu was defeated. "Great job, Bobbin!" "Duo!" I tossed a pokéball at the Pikachu. "Pika.." she said as she was engulfed in a red light. The ball jumped back at me and I said, "I dub you.. 'Charge!' " and put a label on the ball. 

"C'mon, Ashley! We have to get to some trainers!" "Okay," I answered. We walked in, but a guy with a net spotted Luna before we saw him. "Bug types are the best Pokémon!" he stated, then challenged Luna. 

He brought out a Caterpie and it tackled her Pidgey. Well, sort of, anyway. "Wendy! Gust attack!" The Caterpie was blown into a tree. I guess our pokémon were kinda strong. Like level 10 or 11. "Darn!" the Bug Catcher said. "Weedle, go! String shot!" Her Pidgey dodged it and gusted the Weedle. But it was stronger than the Caterpie and tried a poison sting. Luna's Pidgey was a little hurt but gusted the Weedle again it and fainted. "My Weedle! No! Darn. Here's your money," Bug Catcher sulked and walked off. 

"Cool," said Luna. "Eighty bucks! I didn't know you could get money for beating trainers." "Yeah. Is that a girl up there? I've got to battle her." "Okay, I'll just tag along.." The girl (a Lass, I was sure) was near the curving path out of the forest. I tapped her on the shoulder and started to say, 'Want to battle?' but she just said, "Pokémon are so cute!" 

I got out Spear and she called out Clefairy. "Goddess, growl." the Lass said. "Weak. And what kind of nickname is Goddess? Spear, tackle it!" "I'm not weak! Pound it, Goddess!" I told Spear to tackle it a couple more times, and it was finally out. "Hmph. You can't beat me. Eevee, go! Sand-attack!" "Bobbin, go! Ya know, defense isn't the best thing to start out with when you're against an obviously offensive trainer like me. Doduo, peck it!" This didn't go on very long, and I won. Just like the game. "Ugh! Here's your money. You are not very ladylike!" she spat as she stalked off. "Oh, really? Why would you say that!" I called after her. 

Luna had been battling someone else, a Youngster. She was contemplating again. "Did you notice that the forest trainers have very nasty tempers?" Yeah! What's with them, anyway?" "But the kid I was battling told me to go see Brock or something." "Oh, the squinty eyed guy on the show?" "What?" I started to say, 'Nothing,' but she was like, "Wait a sec.. What am I doing here?" It was my turn to say, 'What?' "You mean... you're not from here either?" "No... I can't believe I haven't realized! I've been here for about a year.." "Whoa. This is amazing. I didn't think I'd find another person from the real world." "So why don't we go find Brock!" Luna suggested, totally off the subject. "You know you're loony, right?" I asked as we went down the curving path with the help of my book. The sign read: LEAVING VIRIDIAN FOREST. 


End file.
